desertmagicfandomcom-20200215-history
The Great Wizard
The Great Wizard is a character in The Last Apprentice. He is essentially both the protector and the bane of Momus. He is the self appointed Momusan wizard and offical 'town mover'. No one is quite sure how he got the job but the Momusan townspeople can all agree they he was never invited to be as such. More likely, they were tricked into letting him stay by rumours of great fire breathing monsters that were living in the area at the time. The Great Wizard offered to move their city away from the trouble and then simply never left. He now spends his time moving the town around and protecting it from outside threats. His moving job, although actually quite unnecessary (except for his love of winter vacation spots), is what makes Momus the 'curiously wandering city' it's known to be. The Great Wizard actually does a better job of maintaining and protecting the city than people give him credit for. Character Abnormally intelligent. Unfortunately, he is so intelligent that the less important bits of information like 'where he last left his glasses'(the correct answer to this being 'on one's head') have been stuffed away, unable to be retrieved. He also cares a great deal for Thomothy Wode and most of what he does he does (or what he at least thinks) is for Thomothy's well-being. He shows this by taking control over various things in Thomothy's life and embarrassing him at every occasion. Physical Appearance Tall and imposing. Or at least he might be imposing if he wasn't always wearing such ridiculous outfits. He prefers bright colours and has a fondness for purple. He wears various necklaces and talismans (probably to protect him from the many misfortunes that so often follow his spell casting). He also has a pair of half moon spectacles perched on the end of his nose. They don't actually do anything for his eyesight but he feels it adds to his 'grandfatherly wizard' image. He has very light blue eyes with flecks of brown, white-chestnut hair that he hasn't cut in over a hundred years so it hangs down around his knees. Timeline 1032 ACHE :9th of Yune – Born in ..... to Witch Theodosia Mowan and Wizard Harry Whizbottom. He is the youngest of five brothers and one sister. 1055 ACHE :Februlir – Accepted into 'The University of Magical Technology' (or UMT for short). :Soremba – Expelled from UMT for displacing half the university when lazily trying to retrieve a book from the library without having to move from his desk. Instead of transporting the book, he transported the library and everyone in it into his dorm room. 1154/553 ACHE :Yune – Travelled to Egonia with the Great Wizard where he was promptly arrested by Yahra and Nabi and sent to Rezvashadan where he was turned into a mirror and then ended up on display in the gallery. Quotes Quotes By :"..." :: - To ... Quotes About :"..." :: - .. about... Trivia * * Is actually Thomothy's uncle. * His real name is Zaminorman Mowan. References